


Дуэтом

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Music, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Они не справились - осталось лишь проститься





	Дуэтом

**Author's Note:**

> По арту
> 
> Написано под Вивальди - Зима, Моцарт - Лакримоза

Они не успели.

Вокруг горел даже воздух, дикий свистящий ветер разносил огонь от одних пожарищ к другим.

Они слишком расслабились.

Земля растрескалась, дороги пошли глубокими трещинами, которые забирались на дома и уродовали их.

Никто не стал ждать еще 6000 лет. Не прошло и семи дней, как Рай и Ад напали на Землю. Единым сплоченным войском они прошлись по городам и странам карающей смертью.

Подготовка, план, победа? Не в этот раз.

Азирафель судорожно втянул полные легкие горячего воздуха и чуть не воспламенился изнутри. Зашелся в ужасном кашле, схватился за рукав пиджака рядом стоящего Кроули. Тот, запрокинув голову, с ненавистью в желтых глазах смотрел в небо, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. 

По его измазанным пеплом щекам тянулись мокрые и чистые узкие дорожки. Глядя на них, Азирафель всхлипнул и поспешно зажал себе рот другой рукой. 

Кроули от его веса чуть повело, и он тяжело уставился на ангела. Скользнул взглядом по таким же, как и у него, измазанным щекам, и лицо Кроули страдальчески исказилось.

Азирафель видел себя в отражении его глаз – отчаянно взъерошенного, в саже и крови, своей или чужой, не ясно, крылья словно драли черти. Хотя, почему – словно! И не только они.

Конечно, они пытались дать отпор.

Азирафель чувствовал, что его магия почти на нуле, дальше – только сущность, а после – Смерть. Самый настоящий, для самого настоящего бессмертного. Он чувствовал и Кроули. 

Его ярость и ненависть полыхали куда сильнее внутреннего адского пламени. Кроули тоже был практически пуст.

Людей не осталось, зверей, птиц, растений и насекомых – огонь оказался очень прожорлив и уничтожал даже камни, вылизывая их до глянцевого блеска своими алыми языками.

Планета замерла. Только смерчи начинали закручиваться где-то на горизонте. Победоносное, смертельное войско с триумфом возвратилось туда, откуда пришло.

_Это и был тот самый конец_, - дошло наконец до Азирафеля. 

Кроули рядом резко выпрямился. Ангел быстро утер свои щеки, еще сильнее размазывая копоть, и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Слова умерли, казалось, что теперь ни один посторонний звук больше не окажется в этом дотлевающем мире. 

Кроули протянул к нему руку, осекся, но через секунду решительно закончил свое движение. Его пальцы легко прошлись по брови ангела, стирая вездесущий пепел. А потом лицо Кроули стало _тем самым_.

Азирафель затаил дыхание. 

Резкий щелчок пальцев разорвал нагнетающую тишину, а в руки Кроули упала скрипка. Смычок успел поймать Азирафель и аккуратно передал его демону. 

Кроули ласково пробежался по инструменту пальцами, достал из кармана слегка оплавившиеся очки и натянул на переносицу. Азирафель покачал головой и, потянув за изодранный легкомысленный шарф вниз, пригнул демона к себе. Он подцепил очки за дужку и поднял их Кроули на голову, ероша пыльные рыжие волосы. 

Змеиные зрачки сузились в две черные иглы. А через секунду Кроули закрыл глаза, приладил скрипку к плечу, прильнул к ней подбородком и заиграл. 

Мелодия потекла между ними легкими, грустными, но светлыми звуками. Азирафель зажмурился на мгновение следом, позволяя музыке омывать его, проходить насквозь, ласкать крылья. Высокие ноты будто выталкивали из него отчаяние, принося с собой некое умиротворение и осторожное знание с принятием того, как следует поступить.

Грусть не ушла, боль осталась. Ангелу было больно за каждого человека – неважно, невинного или нет, просто за каждого, кто жил, а сейчас пеплом оседал на выжженной земле.

Кроули играл настолько редко, что это можно было принять за галлюцинацию. Даже сейчас, когда его изможденное, осунувшееся лицо буквально светилось от осторожной, набирающей силы игры, и Азирафель не мог поверить.

В увиденное и в то, что собирался сделать сам. 

Ангел играл и того реже. Музыку он предпочитал от профессионалов своего дела, но теперь, когда на всей планете остались только они с демоном вдвоем, выбирать не приходилось.

Кроули колдовал. Азирафель видел его магию, уходящую глубоко в землю и видел огромные прозрачные крылья, стремительно закрывающие небо на некогда Лондоном. 

Но демон потерял столько сил, что мог не справиться. Азирафель не собирался стоять в стороне и просто страдать. От его щелчка в землю уткнулся шпиль виолончели. Держа ее за гриф, Азирафель перехватил из воздуха смычок и пересекся взглядом с Кроули. Тот смотрел на него с легким сомнением, но мешать не собирался. Понимал, что помощь необходима.

Азирафель глубоко вздохнул, прислушиваясь к звукам скрипки, шагнул к демону ближе и развернулся спиной. Почувствовал на мгновение, как отклонившийся назад играющий демон прижался спина к спине и снова отодвинулся.

Потому что ангел мягко и плавно вклинился в мелодию, заставляя виолончель петь и плакать, умолять и прощать. Звуки погасили знойный огненный ветер, а смерчи, голодно бродящие совсем рядом, подхватили их и унесли с собой, на другой полушарие. 

Ангел не видел Кроули, ощущал его магию. А также разбуженные корни и семена – земля гудела под ногами, над головой сгущались низкие, грозовые облака. 

Первая капля упала Азирафелю на щеку, прочерчивая путь сквозь сажу. За ней появились новые влажные дорожки, но ангел бы не сказал точно, снова ли это его слезы или все-таки уже дождь. Потому что грянул ливень, а мелодия Кроули взвилась под самый небосвод свечкой, яростной и стремительной. Она заставляла крылья ангела тянуться за ней и теми раненными чувствами, что выплескивал из себя Кроули.

Он кричал в небо, без слов, лишь долгий звук и дрожащие пальцы, пусть демон мог играть часами и не уставать ни на йоту. Крылья ангела укрыли его от дождя абсолютно машинально, как когда-то в начале времен. Но только сейчас Азирафель заметил, что над ним взмыло черное крыло и прикрыло точно так же.

Азирафель светло улыбнулся и отпустил себя.

Во все стороны брызнул яркий свет.

Земля встала на дыбы, сворачиваемая с места толстыми мощными стволами деревьев. Из трещин густо повалила трава, будто на нее плеснули радиоактивными химикатами, резко запахло цветами. 

Вокруг них, играющих и играющих, ходуном заходил сам мир, стремительно зеленея и залечивая сам себя. Пусть для каждого станет могилой эта чудная, когда-то голубая планета. 

Где-то рушились здания, с грохотом падая в высокую и яркую траву, стволы новых деревьев продолжали выползать из земли как из норы змеи, и Азирафель знал – это хорошо.

Так надо.

И так будет.

Его глаза больше не следили за собственными руками – магия сама вела его, музыка черпала силу и подпитывала его одновременно. Азирафель следил за небом. 

Кроули перестал заставлять свою скрипку плакать, теперь с ангелом они звучали в унисон, и огромные, уже почти на весь земной шар, искрящиеся на солнце крылья, спешили сомкнуться как идеальная сфера. 

Без входа и выхода. 

Кроули начал тяжело дышать и, определенно, устал. Азирафель чувствовал себя не лучше, воздуха ему точно не хватало, а от зелени чудовищно рябило в глазах. Но он заставлял себя играть и просил, все так же без слов, не прекращать Кроули.

И Кроули играл.

***

Если бы вы только могли – а вы (и никто) не можете – попасть на одну среднюю среди средних планет одной системы! Ее покрывал вечнозеленый, густой, непролазный лес. Планета казалась дикой и нетронутой.

Но вот чудо. Прямо посреди одного из лесов есть прореха, где росла одна лишь высокая, по пояс трава. А из травы высились две статуи.

Абсолютно неправдоподобные – будто два ангела, а может ангел и демон, в изнеможении прислонившиеся друг к другу в коконе из длинных крыльев. 

И очень счастливые.


End file.
